dmofandomcom-20200223-history
Armor Digivolution
The Armor Digivolution is a new type of digivolution that was added recently to the game. Coming from Season 2, the Armor Digivolution works exactly like in the anime. By using a specific Digi-Egg, the player can unlock a new form that is equal in terms of power and stats to the Ultimate Level. In case of Magnamon, it is equal to some weak Mega Level Digimon in terms of power and stats. Aside from each one having skills with special effects, the Armor Digivolution can be used at the Dark Tower Area. 'Digimon that have Armor Digivolution' The current Digimon that can Armor Digivolve are: • Veemon (Veedramon Line) > (Flamedramon) • Veemon (Veedramon Line) > (Gargoylemon) • Veemon (Veedramon Line) > (Magnamon) • Veemon (Exveemon Line) > (Raidramon) • Veemon (Exveemon Line) > (Yasyamon) • Hawkmon (Normal Line) > (Halsemon) • Hawkmon (Normal Line) > (Flybeemon) • Hawkmon (Silphymon Line) > (Allomon) • Hawkmon (Silphymon Line) > (Shurimon) • Hawkmon (Normal Line) > (Toucanmon) • Armadillomon (Normal Line) > (Submarimon) • Armadillomon (Shakkoumon Line) > (Digmon (Armor)) • Patamon (Normal Line) > (Pegasusmon) • Gatomon (Normal Line) > (Nefertimon) • Gatomon (Silphymon Line) > (Goatmon) 'Ways of Getting an Armor Digi-Egg' There are two ways to get an Armor Digi-Egg: 1 - First one is buying it from the Cash Shop at the price of 29 Premium Silks. This egg offer a 100 % of chance on unlocking the Armor Evolution. 2 - The second one is completing the Armor Digivolution Quest at the Dark tower Wasteland. By collecting 10 quest items, the player can trade them for a box that randomly gives pieces of any Armor Digi-eggs numbered from A to D. In order to obtain a complete Armor Digi-egg, the player must collect a piece of the Egg from each letter. When the Worn Armor Digi-Egg is completed, the player can use it in order to try to unlock the Armor Digivolution from the Digimon. However, it may fail, and the egg will be wasted. The Courage, Hope, Love and Light are the only Armor Digi-eggs that can be obtained from the quest, so the only way to have the other 5 is buying them on the Cash Shop. 'Ways of Getting a Digi-Egg of Miracles' There are two ways to get a Digi-Egg of Miracles: 1 - The first one is defeating the Kimeramon Raid Boss on the Normal Mode. The Normal Mode gives the player an item called Purified Kimeramon Data, that when scanned, can give the player a Worn Digi-Egg of Miracles, a Digi-Egg of Miracles with a very low chance to unlock Magnamon, or a Worn Miraculous Digi-Egg Box, a box that randomly gives the player a piece of the Worn Digi-Egg of Miracles numbered from A to D. 2 - The second one is defeating the Kimeramon Raid Boss on the Hero Mode. The Hero Mode gives the player an item called Essentially Purified Kimeramon Data, that when scanned, can give the player either a Digi-Egg of Miracles with 100% chance to unlock Magnamon, a Worn Digi-Egg of Miracles, or a Worn Miraculous Digi-Egg Box. 'Armor Digi-Eggs' 'Digi-Egg of Courage' *Uses to Digivolve Veemon (Veedramon Line) into Flamedramon; *Uses to Digivolve Hawkmon (Silphymon Line) into Allomon; 'Digi-Egg of Friendship' *Uses to Digivolve Veemon (Exveemon Line) into Raidramon; 'Digi-Egg of Love' *Uses to Digivolve Hawkmon (Normal Line) into Halsemon; 'Digi-Egg of Knowledge' *Uses to Digivolve Armadillomon (Shakkoumon Line) into Digmon; *Uses to Digivolve Hawkmon (Normal Line) into Flybeemon; 'Digi-Egg of Sincerity' *Uses to Digivolve Hawkmon (Silphymon Line) into Shurimon; *Uses to Digivolve Veemon (Exveemon Line) into Yasyamon; 'Digi-Egg of Reliability' *Uses to Digivolve Armadillomon (Normal Line) into Submarimon; 'Digi-Egg of Hope' *Uses to Digivolve Patamon (Normal Line) into Pegasusmon; *Uses to Digivolve Gatomon(Silphymon Line) into Goatmon; 'Digi-Egg of Light' *Uses to Digivolve Gatomon (Normal Line) into Nefertimon; *Uses to Digivolve Veemon (Veedramon Line) into Gargoylemon; 'Digi-Egg of Kindness' *Uses to Digivolve Hawkmon (Normal Line) into Toucanmon; 'Digi-Egg of Miracles' *Uses to Digivolve Veemon (Veedramon Line) into Magnamon;